Friendship turn into love
by MoonBlood01
Summary: Stephanie has always been Danny'd best friend but lately she has not been acting her self around him and he soon laters finds out why. DannyxOC One shot


**One shot of Danny Phantom**

**Pairs: DannyxOC**

**

* * *

**

How did my feelings for him get this way? When did they change? Sure we've been friends ever since our first breath air and we've been inseparable since we could drool. But the way my heart feels around him it was never this way. Never. I mean sure he's a clueless and sometimes can be so slow it'll drive me insane and don't get me started in his stubbornness and his male ego on wanting to protect everyone in this city even it took his last breath. But he does have a few good pointers about him like how his snowy white hair shines in the moonlight 'Okay going a bit far there Steph.' Alright his other pointers are how he makes me smile and laugh when I'm down and how he laughs at my lame jokes and how he tolerates my cousin when he comes and vists and how he makes sure I never date anyone that seems like trouble and how he gets jealous over the guy I have a crush on and his Sapphire eyes shine with joy over becoming a astronaut and going into space. I ran a hand through my bangs and looked out into the starry lit sky 'There has to be a reason for these feelings.' I mean he's super hot and has great muscles and every time he smiles at me my heart starts to beat fast and it almost seems like a freakin roller coaster ride. I started to blush more and sometimes I can't even look in his eyes cause of this feeling in the pit of my stomach and sometimes he takes my breath away. "What does it mean?" I put a hand on my face and looked down with my eyes closed. I stood there in silence for some time until I heard a knock on my door and I turned around and said come in. I saw my door open and mom entered "Sweety you alright? At dinner you seemed kind of out of it." She walked over to me and looked at me "Is every thing alright?" I sighed and looked out to the sky "Mom, have you ever got the feeling when you're with some one your heart just beats faster and you can't take it?" I heard my mother giggle and I looked at her with my eyebrow raised "I have sweety." I was surprised "Really?" she nodded her head "Yes. It was when I met your father. He was such a sweet heart, but he did have his moments of actually being a jerk but I still loved him. Ever time we hold hands or talk or even looked at each other my heart felt like busting through my chest and just explode right there." Mom sighed and had her hand over her heart where it was "Why do you ask sweety?" I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed "Well, I have a crush on this boy and I don't know what it is that I'm feeling. It feels like my stomach is a having a flip and every time I try to look at him I can't help but blush." I ran my through my bangs and looked at my picture of Danny is the first one and me with my short brown is next and I'm hugging his arm and Sam making her usaul trade mark smile and Tucker on hid P.D.A. I felt the give in on the other side of me and felt an arm around my shoulder "Aw honey it sounds like you're in love with Daniel." I looked at mom wide eyed "In love?" she nodded her head "With Danny?" she nodded her head again "How?" she smirked "Who else would laugh at his lame jokes hm? Not Sam. or Paulina or Valerie or another girls but you. And I see the way you look at him." I pulled out of her grasp and stood up "What look? I don't give him a 'look!'" she giggled "Of course you don't." she got up and looked at me "I really do don't I?" she nodded her head "When the boy is not looking and boy does it look so cute when you do it." she pulled me into a hug "Moooom!" she let me go when dad came in "Hey there ladies. Sorry if I'm interrupting a mother daughter moment but Danny is here for the nightly patrol Stephy." I nodded my head and looked at mom for some support "It'll be alright just tell him and you'll be fine." I smiled and I hugged her and I hugged dad before I left the room "Love you!" they yelled back "Love you to! Be careful!" Mom and Dad knew about me and Danny being part ghost so they told Danny to protect me when it's to dangerous and they would never tell his parents. I saw Danny standing over at the picture desk "Hey you ready?" Danny looked at me and smiled "Yeah lets go." I swear my heart was skipping beat every nano-second. We transformed and flew out of my house and started to patrol around town. "Hey you alright crest?" I looked at him and smiled "I'm just fine. Don't worry about me." he looked at me for a minute longer and looked back to flying. I saw Sam and Tucker on the roof of a building and we landed. "Alright since everybody is here why don't we start patrolling our areas." Sam said "Sure. Fine by me. So where am I?" Sam looked at the map and I saw Tucker pouting beside her. They must've been fighting and she won. Again "Cresilla you're assigned to the park and Danny you're -" I flew off and headed to the park to clear my head. "Whats up with her?" "Yeah she's been acting weird lately." Sam scowled at Danny and Tucker for not noticing Stephanie's feelings towards Danny "Well, if your so curios why don't you ask her Danny." He looked at Sam and nodded and flew off to the park "Seriously do you know something we don't know?" Sam shrugged her shoulders "Lets call it girls intuition." Tucker groaned out of annoyance.

I flew over the park and landed on the branch of a tree and looked up at the full moon. I sat down on the branch and started to think. 'Love? Does mom think I'm in love with Danny?' I guess I was thinking to long to notice Danny landed beside me saying my name. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I came to "Crest?" I looked at Danny "Danny? What are you doing here?" I saw he was worried "I'm checking up on you." I raised an eyebrow "Checking up on me?" he nodded his head "Yeah." "Why?" he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm just making sure you're alright." he put his hand on mine and smiled. I pulled away and blushed and landed on the ground and Danny soon followed. "Alright what is wrong with you?" I sighed and shook my head "You really don't get it do you?" my back was turned on him "Get what?" his voice was getting louder I turned around "That I...I..You...me.." 'Come on Stephanie you can tell him!' No I can't tell him what if he rejects me? 'He won't!' "You what?" I looked down and took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye "I love you!" and he just stood there frozen and tears pour down my face and I flew off to my secret spot. Danny stood there frozen and unmoving. After what seemed like hours he finally got the nerve to go after her "Crest wait up!"

I was sitting on the edge of the lake crying 'I knew it! He didn't like me that way at all!' I was back in my normal clothes cause I didn't want Cresilla Crest to be seen as a weakling to weak to protect the city. The lake always cheered me up when I was down but not this time not when I was so down in the dark abyss that's called my life. I know what you're thinking but cut me some slack here. I heard someone come up beside me and sat down. "You could have waited for me." I sniffed and wiped my tears away and just stayed quiet "Alright I'll do the talking then. Stephanie you have every right to cry and hate me but you didn't even give me a chance to tell you how I feel." I was still looking out at the lake and listen to what he said "You know since I could remember I've always had a crush on you and every year it grew and became more bigger than the last but every year you seemed interested in other boys and not me. So I kinda given up on 'us' and I never thought about 'us'. But when you said you loved me back there I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. So what I'm trying to say is..." he put is hand under my chin lifted up my face to where I was looking at him and he started to caress my cheek with the same hand "Is?" his face was nearer to mine and I feel his breath on me "Is that I love you to." I smiled and he leaned in and kiss me! I mean sparks were flying every where and my breath was taken away and put in a glass jar. He pulled away and put his forehead on mine and smiled down me and I smiled back at him "Wow." his arms were around my sides and mine were around his neck "Alright that was some kiss." he said and I smiled "Well glad you like it. Aren't we suppose to be patrolling?" he pouted but let me go so I can stand up "Fine but you gotta change first." I nodded "Going Crest!" After I transformed Danny let out his hand and I took it and we flew off to beat some ghosts ass.

Future:

He proposed to me when we graduated high school and got married after a month. He went to college and I study on how to be nurse. Then after we both graduated from college we moved down town to the nice side of Amity Park cause I was pregnant with twins. He sometimes fight ghosts but not that much anymore. I gave birth to the twins and one was a girl, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and one was boy, he had black hair and brown eyes. We named the girl Luna and the boy Daniel Jr. and when they got older they got powers like we did but we taught them how to use them and we lived happily ever after.


End file.
